


Who Am I?

by SaberK



Series: Ki's 007 Fest 2019 [4]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Gen, Post-It Note Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:23:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberK/pseuds/SaberK
Summary: Q clears his throat, back straightening and face going comically serious. “I’ve known this woman for two days and I’m in love with her now."





	Who Am I?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quarter0master (unterzahre)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/unterzahre/gifts).
  * Inspired by [I've known this woman for two days and I'm in love with her now.](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/498340) by quarter0master. 



> Purely self-indulgent (as usual) and inspired by the lovely quarter0master's hilarious post because sometimes I'll be going about my day and it's all I can think about.

“Okay,” Eve grins, dropping into her seat with a wriggle and slapping the post-it note onto her forehead. “Who am I?”

“Umm, uhh.” Q flounders, eyes darting back between Eve’s and the name written sloppily on the sticky note stuck across her eyebrows. “Oh!” He snaps his fingers suddenly and Eve leans forward in her seat eagerly.

He clears his throat, back straightening and face going comically serious. “I’ve known this woman for two days and I’m in love with her now,” he deadpans.

A beat, and then —

“James Bond.”

“Yes!” Q throws his hands up, laugh going breathless when Eve pitches forward, folding in on herself as she gasps for air. He darts after her, catching her around the arms just as she starts to slide out of her chair. They right themselves slowly, laughs puttering out into little bursts of giggles.

“Alright,” Q sighs, wiping the tears from his eyes. “you’re up.” They turn simultaneously.

The other note — with the words Gareth Mallory written in big, blocky letters — falls crooked just then, hanging desperately in place by one sticky corner. Eve snorts and Q’s hand shoots to his mouth to hide the way his lips tremble.

James scowls.

“Fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on [tumblr](https://shadow-in-the-light.tumblr.com/). Drop in, say hello, ~~give me the validation I so clearly need to survive~~ watch 007 Fest unfold in real time! 
> 
> Special thanks to quarter0master. You didn't ask for this but I'm giving it to you anyway, hope that's okay. If so: Bon Appétit


End file.
